Son of Kyrat
by XxHandBananaxX
Summary: Ajay Ghale is swept away from Kyrat and is place on a bus headed to Yokai Academy... Well, crap.


**Son Of Kyrat**

 **A Far Cry4/Rosario + Vampire Crossover**

 _By Hand Banana_

 **Prologue**

Ajay walked down the dirt path slowly, taking in the beautiful sight that is Kyrat, his homeland. He admired the trees, the awesome views of the mountains, including the Himalayas. He could almost forget he was weeding out the remnants of Pagan Mins's Royal Army. Pagan Min was the previous, tyrannical ruler of Kyrat, killing those even on the suspicion of being affiliated with the Golden Path, a group of rebels who sought to free their homeland from Pagan Min's regime.

Ajay also had forgot he was carrying four deadly firearms at his disposal. The first was a scoped .44 called 'Hand Cannon', named for punching big holes in bad guys. The second was the 'Stinger', a suppressed Skorpion SMG with a scope on top, a simple MS16 semi-automatic assault rifle with an extended magazine and a reflex sight. And last, but not least, his trusty D2 sawed-off 12 gauge shotgun.

Ajay inspected each weapon with a never-ending sense of badassery, as he had killed a lot of Royal Army soldiers with these four weapons. Of course, Longinius had taught him how to take better care of his weapons, like maintaining them regularly, using them properly and giving Ajay useful tips on each weapon in his possession. Oh, and he had a fuck-ton of hand grenades, Molotovs, C4, Mines and throwing knives. Also a bunch of meat he used to lure predatory animals to fight his enemies.

' _Heh, zippered meat pockets…_ ' Ajay thought with a small smile on his face. Of course when the time came, Ajay couldn't bring himself to kill the only person that was basically his only living family left. Pagan, as it turned out, was pretty much Ajay's step father who only sought to teach him to lead the country, as Pagan had mentioned in their little talks now and again. Still, Ajay wondered where Pagan had gone in his helicopter…

 _FWIP!_

 _FWIP!_

Gunshots rang out in the distance, as Ajay heard the bullets whizzing in the air. He brought himself to a full-on sprint, running as fast as his legs could carry him. He began to pant as he booked it to the site where he heard the shots. His sprint brought him to a not-so-abandoned farmhouse as three Royal Soldiers dug in outside the house, P416s at the ready. Two Golden Path rebels, one a man with a bandana wrapped around his head and another a woman with hair kept up in a neat bun, peered out of their cover to take pot shots at the soldiers. A stray bullet from the woman's AK-47 got a helmeted soldier in the eye, as blood poured out of his new head hole.

Ajay brought out a single hand grenade, pulled out the pin, and threw it near the remaining soldiers' position. They scrambled, but failed ultimately as they ran into each other. The following explosion threw them in opposite directions, each body splayed out in another area.

But the fight wasn't over yet.

"RPG! Out of the way" The male Golden Path member shouted as they ducked back into the house. The soldier wielding the RPG-7 seemed fixated on Ajay, but he too ducked behind the rock the three soldiers were hiding behind. The rocket exploded about 10 feet to Ajay's right, sending fragments of earth in his direction. Ajay ran instinctively to the small house, where his allies hid.

"Get out of here once he shoots!" Ajay shouted, with both rebels nodding their heads. The Soldier fired his RPG, and the rebels made a run for it. Ajay, however, tripped over a stack of logs that the Golden Path rebels knocked over when they ran.

"Shit, shit, shit..." Ajay swore as he hastily got up, failing to notice that the rocket was just half a meter away. Ajay also failed to notice that the house was stocked with spare rounds and explosives.

' _Fuck._ ' Ajay thought as the rocket impacted the front wall of the house.

The resulting explosion looked fantastic from the soldier's point of view, but for the rebels, they were mortified. In a blind rage, both Golden Path rebels fired their AKs at the soldier, who failed to remember that Ghale had two other allies. The soldier fell dead as several holes dotted his torso, efficiently killing him. The rebels lowered their weapons, and turned their heads to the smoldering ruin of a farmhouse.

"Scout the wreck," The female rebel said, "We should at least check for a body."

Ajay awoke in a flash, sweat pouring down his brow. His eyes darted around, figuring out where he was; he was in a bus, smaller than the one he rode to Kyrat in. He peered outside the window and silently gasped as he realized he wasn't in Kyrat anymore. A newer, warmer landscape greeted Ajay, the sight of cherry blossom trees releasing leaves, a few girls on bikes rode by past the bus, and he was wearing a neater version of his current outfit he wore in Kyrat. His green track jacket was cleaner, his jeans too. His shoes looked a bit worn, but better than they were in Kyrat. He wasn't wearing gloves, but he could feel his wristwatch under his sweater sleeve.

"Must've been helluva dream you had, kid." A voice called out from the front, where the driver's seat was. "Was it bad?"

Ajay decided to roll along with it; he wanted to know why he was here.

"Yeah, some crazy shit." Ajay replied, eyeing the mirror in front of the driver.

"You heading to Yokai Academy?" He asked.

"… Yeah," Ajay said quietly, thinking on where he had heard that name before.

"Better watch your back. That is one scary ass school, bud." The bus driver chimed as the road lead to a tunnel ahead. Ajay wondered about that last part.

Ajay was about to say something but he noticed a form in his left pocket. He took it out and read it over, examining the contents:

 _You have been selected to attend Yokai Academy! In the following form, information about the school will be sufficiently explained._

Ajay skimmed over the information, but the driver began to talk.

"Heh, you sound like you're twenty, kid. How old are you?"

Ajay caught a glimpse of his reflection in the window and noticed he did look younger, by at least ten or eleven years.

"Fifteen, almost sixteen." Ajay said his thought aloud.

"Huh." The bus driver grunted as the bus now passed into the tunnel. Darkness shrouded the bus as a whole, and Ajay could make out the end of the tunnel edging closer and closer. The light peered in again through the windows, with Ajay examining his surroundings yet again. The forest to the left looked dead, literally and figuratively. The ocean was blood red and the sky was dark. The bus did a u-turn and lurched to a stop, at a sign that was made to look like a scare crow.

Ajay got up, failing to notice his bags on the seat. A large duffel bag took up the other half of the seat, and a small suitcase sat on the floor on the bus. Ajay grabbed the heavy duffel bag first before lifting the suitcase off the floor. He walked toward the open door, looking out in the distance before stepping off the bus. The sign was in Japanese from what he could tell, and also by the name 'Yokai'. He presumed it read Yokai Academy.

"This water reminds me of the Shang-gri La thangkas…" Ajay muttered as he walked toward the general direction of the school.

"I'd watch my back if I were you, kid." The driver said cryptically as he drove away. Ajay looked back to where he was walking.

The more he stared at the school in the distance, the more his curiosity grew.

"Guess I better get moving." And with that, Ajay walked down a tattered path to the academy. But one question rang in his mind: How did he get here? And _why_ is he here?

He continued walking until he stopped; he wanted to know what was in his bags. Ajay dropped the duffel bag onto the ground and opened it up. He gasped in surprise as he gazed inside the large bag. Inside were at least three of his weapons. His modified MS16 lay in the bag, along with his D2 and Hand Cannon. He pulled out Hand Cannon and examined his scoped monstrosity of a revolver.

' _Badass._ ' Ajay thought as he spun the cylinder. He then took out his D2, inspecting the chrome shine it gave off. He twirled it on his right index finger before placing it back into the bag. And lastly he pulled out the MS16, gazing upon the woodland camouflage and the reflex sight. He pulled out the magazine, seeing that it was full, and slammed it back into the rifle. Suddenly, he felt ALOT safer in these woods. He felt like he can take anything on the woods has to offer.

' _Better get a move on_ ' Ajay thought as he set out toward the school, newfound determination spread onto his face. But this school, however, is not what he expected at all...

A/N: Here's the pilot chapter. Leave a fav and crittque, and I'll see what there is to edit. Also, Ajay Ghale is 26, so he is 15 in this story.


End file.
